


Working Moments

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva/Jenny sweetness. I got tired of being mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Moments

"You are working far too hard, yes?"

Jenny glanced up from the paperwork strewn liberally across her desk. She sat back in her chair and slipped off her glasses, setting them gently on the desk in front of her. She pinched the bridge of her nose and wished away the headache that was building behind her eyes, as she closed them for just a moment.

She opened her eyes again to find Ziva standing in front of her desk now. Jenny took a moment to study her openly. She was wearing tan cargo pants that were about the color of desert camouflage, a dark black tank top that bared the golden skin of her shoulders and a light, army-green jacket. Heavy combat boots completed the outfit.

It was, Jenny knew, Ziva at her most casual, enjoying a day off with no particular plans, as she should be. After all, Jenny was the one in the office working on a Saturday.

"Jen." Ziva looked bemused as Jenny's head snapped up from her slow perusal to meet her eyes.

A hint of red flushed her cheeks as she realized that Ziva had caught her staring. If the look on Ziva's face was any indication, she didn't particularly seem to mind however.

Jenny cleared her throat and tried to gather her thoughts for a coherent reply. "I have to finish this, Ziva. I-"

"You are the Director, if you cannot take a day off, then who can?"

Jenny folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Did your father ever take a day off?"

Her comment provoked the expected scowl from Ziva. Jenny was trampling on a sensitive subject and she knew it. Only her desire to keep Ziva from seeing how flustered she was by Ziva's sudden appearance had made her go on the offensive.

"One would hope that you are smarter than my father," Ziva countered.

Jenny didn't try to stifle a small laugh at that.

"What did you have in mind," she asked Ziva.

A triumphant smile flashed across Ziva's face.

"I was thinking the afternoon at the shooting range, and tonight...tonight we shall see."

Jenny stood, only sparing one last look for the papers on her desk. She didn't take Ziva's hand, or even stand closer to her as they both filed out of her office. But as they made their way out of the building, Jenny could feel her smile growing, the tension that had been locked into her body easing, and excitement slowly building as she thought about what the rest of the day would bring.

And despite her protests, she was very glad that Ziva had dragged her out of her office, at least for one day.


End file.
